Gloss coatings, such as enamels, are generally deposited from an organo solvent system. The current water thinned coating compositions available today are derived from either latexes or water-soluble alkyds. Such compositions have generally exhibited problems either in application characteristics or in the poor solvent/chemical residue appearance of the dried film. Consequently, enamel and other gloss coatings have continued to be deposited from oil systems. The disadvantages of oil coating systems are well known to anyone who has ever wielded a paint brush or roller. Not the least of those disadvantages is equipment, site and personal cleanup requiring liberal use of turpentine or similar odoriferous thinner. The widespread acceptance of aqueous coating systems whenever available attests to their desirability in the minds of the painter.
Water-dispersible epoxy coating compositions have been prepared using aminoethylated vinyl polymers acidified with hydrochloric acid or various monocarboxylic acids as a curing agent. Such compositions cure under ambient conditions when those conditions are warm and dry. However, they do not cure in acceptable times when the conditions are cool and/or damp as is a common occurrence when exterior coatings are to be applied. A need exists for a composition that will cure under adverse conditions.